bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Himiko Toga
Japanese So, is her name in kanji or is her name in kana? I’ve never seen her name in kanji Meshack (talk) 12:47, September 22, 2017 (UTC) : What are you talking about? Her name is in Kanji. It was only revealed as kana inorder to keep her quirk a bit of a mystery.ExcelCore (talk) 14:36, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Ugh, if only we had a system to help us point where information comes from. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 15:21, September 22, 2017 (UTC) : When making an edit and adding new info isn't it customary to mention where the info was found? Also in actual texts when we edit wikia we link to where the info was found. In the case of Himikos name being revealed in kanji, that happened in the chapter where All Might crashed into the hideout belonging to the villain alliance. ExcelCore (talk) 16:49, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Prototype info Since incorrect information keeps on being added, I'll leave a note here about it so that users can make up their own mind. The trivia section as we speak mention that Horikoshi mentioned in his notes that Himiko was bisexual. This however is not true. The notes was done for the prototype, and as such it does not confirm her sexuality any more than it confirms that Himiko is able to copy quirks. Information about her being able to copy quirks has been removed by another moderator with the reasoning that it was just something mentioned in the prototype. The notes that supposedly mention her sexuality was notes that were written down back when Horikoshi drew the pictures. This can be gathered from the fact that the info was written down with a pencil. If it had been recent info it would have been added with a computer writing as he did with his comments about the notes. The notes in question as is, are not even proof of anything. The notes leaves the question open and as a future reference for his writing. The notes are notes he made for himself, basically just random thoughts. The notes are no more final than her hair. They are just ideas he is considering. Notice how he formulated the note as a question! It was a question he made for himself, basically a "is she or isn't she?". And that's it. It is a pretty cut a dry case here. The notes are not proof of anything and does not even say that she is bisexual. But hey, you can look at the notes yourself and see that everything I wrote here is true.09:51, July 12, 2018 (UTC)ExcelCore (talk) fas fas lmao, this woman is so dang fast and yet she has a B on her speed. Cokieeee (talk) 12:26, July 28, 2018 (UTC) This is info from the last databook which only cocvered up to chapter 88 TheHaloVeteran (talk) 13:09, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Update to quirk with references Update to quirk, in Chapter 226, Himiko uses Ochako's quirk while transformed as her. An intense desire to be Ochako was displayed prior. Lygarx (talk) 08:39, April 25, 2019 (UTC)